


Penguin on Ice

by ViviWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviWrites/pseuds/ViviWrites
Summary: Jamie gets ice skates for Christmas.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	Penguin on Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeinabeautifullight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Cait! :))

Sometime in September, Jamie stumbles upon _Ice Princess_ browsing Kara's Disney Plus account.

She’s enamored with the figure skating in the movie. She swears on her _whole_ six-year-old life that Casey was the best and smartest skater, and should’ve gotten first place instead of silver because she was so smart.

Alex and Maggie watch it with her the next few times with her, Jamie sprawled across their laps.

“You know, once upon a time, my eyebrows were that thin.”

“Also guilty.”

“ _Shh_!”

They both cringed at the overwhelming cheesiness in some scenes, but Alex though the physics were interesting, and neither couldn’t deny that figure skating was beautiful to watch. Maggie especially.

One night, after they put Jamie to bed and get comfortable in their own, Maggie admits to Alex that she learned how to skate because of a crush in elementary school.

“You’re so—“

“I know, I _know_.”

Alex shakes her head, a smile on her face. She looks at Maggie. “So, you know how to skate, huh?”

“Yup.”

“Was that the only method of travel in Igloo Village?”

Maggie silences Alex’s cackling with a kiss.

A month passes, and to Alex’s and Maggie’s surprise, Jamie continues to watch the movie almost every day. It drives them both Alex and Maggie a little insane, but they knew her six-year-old brain couldn't care less if she'd watch it a hundred times.

Jamie thinks about dressing up as a figure skater for Halloween but decides it doesn’t really make sense, because they’ll just think she’s a princess anyway without any skates. Instead, Jamie dresses up in an otter onesie and brings Pickles with her as her partner in crime. She doesn't stop squealing while she eats until the next day.

When Jamie started jumping and spinning and dancing and twirling and knocking things off the coffee table whenever she tried to lift a leg and spin in place, Maggie talks to Alex.

“I think we should get Jamie some skates,” she says, and Alex hums in thought.

“I don’t know, isn’t she kind of young for that?”

“Some people try getting their kids to skate at two,” Maggie tells her, and Alex’s brows shoot up in surprise.

“ _Two_?”

It didn’t take too much convincing for Alex to agree after that.

They check to make sure there's a place around to bring Jamie to to practice, and quick search confirms that there's an indoor skating rink a city over, so it’s decided.

Right before December rolls around, Alex asks Kara to babysit Jamie as they take a Saturday afternoon to a sporting goods store and buy Jamie skates.

They decide to let her open them Christmas Eve, well before they had to go to Midvale to see Eliza and Isabél, who flew in a little earlier than usual from Nebraska this year, for Christmas Day.

On the 24th, Alex and Maggie wake up early Alex, Maggie right behind her, peering over her shoulder, cracks Jamie’s door open. She’s still asleep, her mouth wide open, a small fist tucked under her chin, Pickles trapped between her arms, and her _Spongbob_ blanket all the way up to her neck.

“Go,” Maggie whispers.

Alex turns her head to look at Maggie, eyebrows raised. “Every time _I_ wake her up, she goes back to sleep.”

“I know, you need practice.”

They maneuver around the Lego’s over the floor and reach Jamie’s bed without a sound. Alex lays a hand on Jamie's shoulder and shakes it gently. 

"Jamie…”

"Mm?"

Alex tries again, shaking her a little harder this time. "Jamie."

"I'm tired," she whines, pulling up the covers over her mouth and holding Pickles tighter to her chest.

Maggie leans over the bed and bops her nose against Jamies' "Jamie, we have a surprise for you."

Jamie groggily opens her eyes, and Maggie leans back up. She shakes her head at Alex with a wide grin.

"A surprise?"

“A _surprise_.”

Jamie stares at both of them for a few moments with throws the blankets off of her and jumps off the bed. Maggie and Alex laugh as she takes off down the stairs, Pickles bouncing in her arms.

And then she stops.

She looks up.

“Wait, where are we going?”

“To the tree,” Alex says, taking Jamie's hand. Jamie starts tugging her through the kitchen to the living room.

"Mami, hurry!

Maggie catches up to them and sits on the floor next to the tree. She pays the space next to her and Jamie sits next to her, body practically vibrating. Alex takes one of the presents from the back of the tree and puts it in front of her. "You can open this one today," she says, sitting on the other side of Maggie.

Jamie smiles and looks between them, a blush blooming on her face from the attention as she starts to rip the wrapping paper. She looks back down and tears it from the middle. She gasps as she rips off the last of the wrapping paper off the box, seeing the photo printed on the top of it. "Skates!" She shrieks and runs up to hug them, almost toppling them over, and runs back to the box. She opens it and studies the adjustable skates, touching the yellow accents. "Can I try them on?"

Before either of them could answer, her foot was already halfway into her boot. Alex laughs as Maggie crawls over and takes them, holding a finger up.

"You can try them on when we get to the ice rink today.”

“We’re going _today_?”

They eat a quick breakfast, Jamie almost swallowing her eggs whole until Alex tells her to slow down.

Maggie pulls her old skates from the back of the closet, they all get dressed, and they're ready to go. Alex and Maggie open the door to the apartment and then Jamie jolts, running back in.

“I forgot something!’

Jamie comes back with her Build-A-Bear carrier strapped to her back and Pickles places carefully in it.

They drive a half hour to get there. They park, pay admission, and rent a pair of skates for Alex and a locker.

The rink isn't too crowded, just a few couples and a few families with kids spread out on the ice.

Maggie leads them to benches near the ice they could get ready on. Alex helps Jamie put on her skates and Maggie ties both of their laces—much to Alex’s embarrassment—so they’d have enough support and little discomfort. They throw their guards in the locker and head to the ice.

Jamie waddles to the rink entrance and stops right before the ice. Maggie’s the first one to go on, she spins to face Alex and Jamie with ease.

"Ready?”

Jamie throws one her hand in the air, the other on the wall next to Alex’s to keep herself balanced. “Yes!”

Maggie takes Jamie’s hands first and helps her step on the ice. She wobbles and can barely balance on her skates.

“Mami, _don’t let go_ . I’m going to _fall_.”

"We're all going to fall a lot today."

Maggie lets go of one of Jamie's hands and takes Alex's.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Alex stumbles a few times, but she stays close to the wall to catch herself. 

A half-hour in, Jamie has the confidence to let go of her grasp of Maggie's sweater and try to skate on her own. She falls to her knees a couple of times but doesn't stay on the floor for more than a second or two, determined to keep going. But, he doesn’t expect to stumble and fall to the ice as many times as she does, though.

She falls for what must be the thirtieth time, but she doesn't try to get up. Maggie skates a few feet over and offers her hands for Jamie to take and pull herself up, but she doesn't take them.

"You okay, baby?"

“This is _hard_ ,” Jamie says, and Maggie can tell she's disappointed.

Maggie pulls Jamie up and rubs her back. "It's your first time, you'll get it. Casey fell a lot too, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s when Tina got Casey new skates!”

By this time, Alex is close enough to hear them. “You're _wearing_ new skates,” she says.

“Yeah.” Maggie gestures her hand to Alex and continues, “And Mama isn't doing any better."

Jamie laughs at Alex’s flustered face and looks between them. She sighs and looks down, switching between balancing on the inside and outside edges of her blades. When she looks up, Alex and Maggie can tell that if she could, Jamie would be bouncing on her toes, she would. "Okay, I'll keep trying.”

With renewed energy, Jamie picks up a little speed and keeps going, recovering her balance after another child skates a little too close and a little too fast past her.

After an hour, Alex begins to feel the cold prickle her skin. Alex lets go of Maggie’s hand to rub her hands together to warm them up.

“Cold?” Maggie asks.

“Yes, very. I’m surprised Jamie hasn’t said anything.”

They look ahead of them and watch Jamie balance herself after she lets go of the wall. She starts pumping her legs, and she's still a little shaky, but they can tell she's getting the hang of it. Pickles's head flops to the with every switch of her feet.

"Jamie might as well be a penguin. A fish in the water, a penguin on the ice."

They stop and Maggie sandwiches Alex's hands between hers and warms them with her breath. A few people dodge out of their way and skate ahead of them and passed Jamie.

“Did you know warming someone’s hands by holding them between yours is third base?”

Maggie swats her in the arm and Alex starts laughing. “Shut up, nerd.”

Jamie skates back to them and starts skating around them in shaky circles.


End file.
